Talk:Enemies in DmC
All of the images here should be renamed per "Name DmC.jpg", or deleted. We should not encourage people to vomit up numbers and letters when naming images.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Callin' it now, kids! Grappling Hook I'm calling it now kids! Ten bucks says defeating that Gorilla demon at the pier will unlock Dante's Demon Pull and/or Angel Lift abilities! Quote me on it! Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| 17:09, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I already knew that, thats why I edited it to say Grappling Hook. -=X Zero X=- 18:08, April 13, 2012 (UTC) unknown demon Should not we mention that it has a vagina on it's forehead ?Elveonora 18:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :It does sort of look like one, especially from the not-quite-front view, but I'm not sure it's a natural feature or just a dubious-looking scar from having had his nose gouged out. 'Cuz he's missing his nose, too. When he gets his own page, we can describe his appearance in more detail. Until then, I'm thinking the image speaks for itself. --Anobi 05:25, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It's sure not a scar :) and fair enough ^_^ Elveonora 06:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: It may not be a scar being calling it a Vagina seems a little out there @.@ -=X Zero X=- 09:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ditto what Zero said. Yeah, out there. Like Alpha Centauri... >_>: ^,...,^ 00:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::I still think it looks more like a scar or wound of some sort. Of course, now that someone's gone and planted the idea in my head, I can't stop thinking about it in that way. >.< Scumbag brain. --Anobi 04:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::lol Anobi, don't worry I had to look like five - ten times after reading this xD, but I am truly not sure what that is. I mean it goes from his forehead through his nose @.@ -=X Zero X=- 12:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Any one else kind of see a resemblance to Bob Barbas. I mean it's face looks like a thinned out version of that guy's. Pulseman21 12:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Link Bug Link Bug In the Flying Stygian section, the link to Revenant is consistently messing up. It insists on saying "Revenantcan", no matter what I attempt to fix it. Anobi's tried too, and it's STILL messed up. This is far more annoying than the disappearing spaces, and I'm wondering if the same is happening on other pages. ^,...,^ (talk) 23:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Distribution and Checking Facts I was wondering if we should compile all of the enemies in this list for now with what little descriptions they have? Once the game releases, we can easily take waht info there is and make a full article out of them, leaving behind a link to the page, like other Enemy Lists do. I'm also wondering about the names of some things, specifically the "Shielded Pathos," which was originally the Stinger. Do we have a reference on that? I've got references for each of the others, but we don't have one on Pathos yet. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 20:19, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Split the Article I think we have enough info on some of these enemies to split them into their own pages. The specific enemies I'm talking about are the ones encountered in the demo that was released; Stygian, Ravager, and Death Knight. --Anobi (talk) 01:43, December 6, 2012 (UTC) rogue dude Greg in his latest live recording have said that he couldn't show us some "secret" enemy, was he referring to this one?Elveonora (talk) 01:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : Highly possible. Or it could have been something else. Who knows, there's still enemies we don't know about :p Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 04:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Demon Collaborator Someone made a page for Demon Collaborator. Are these even real enemies? --Anobi (talk) 02:54, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Source for that? I thought those are demons in disguiseElveonora (talk) 03:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) : So far they've only been shown in cutscenes, I don't think they would actually be something Dante and the player would actively fight though. They're basically just humans that are following the demons, specifically they're the people with the black bleeding eyes. I think it might be best to just leave them as their own article, sorta like what we have for the different races or factions. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 08:08, December 19, 2012 (UTC) since when Is Drekavac a boss?Elveonora (talk) 10:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Technically he's a Boss, even when he hasn't a life bar.